


Three Kisses That Probably Never Happened and Three Kisses That Definitely Did

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the prompt photo struck a chord and made me want to write a fic or ficlets where the kiss passes down the line from Adama to Sharon, even if the kisses were imaginary. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses That Probably Never Happened and Three Kisses That Definitely Did

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a BSG promo still with Bill Adama, Laura Roslin, Lee Adama, Kara Thrace, Head!Six, Gaius Baltar, and Sharon Valerii in a line, with Bill and Laura prominently out front.

 

However placid he looked on the outside, his stomach was roiling with the idea that she could have died. Hell, they could both still die before this was all over. He leaned forward, part of his mind registering amusement that Starbuck turned away with a snort of disgust, the rest of his mind cataloguing Laura’s cool, dry lips, her shaking hands.

He tried to put all his feelings into this one kiss, because they might never get another one. He had work to do; they were taking _Galactica_ over his dead body.

======

Lee was clearly still dazed, and she took advantage of that. She let the others get ahead of them, and once they were out of sight, she shoved him into the wall.

He yelped, starting to ask what was wrong, and she yanked his head down within reach. “Thank gods you’re alive!” she whispered, and planted her lips on his. It wasn’t all that good a kiss, and it took a few moments for him to respond, but once he did, she let the kiss go on for mere seconds, then pulled away.

“What was that for?” His hand hovered near his lips, as if he were afraid to wipe away the evidence.

“That was for saving our collective asses, Captain Apollo. Best thank you you’re going to get under the circumstances.”

She wasn’t prepared for him to swoop in and kiss her back, his tongue licking tentatively at her lips. She let herself relax, let him in, just for a moment, then he stepped back, his hand on her cheek.

“You’re welcome.”

They both turned as they heard footsteps clicking down the hall.

“Are you all right, Madame Secretary?”

They locked eyes for the briefest second, and she nodded. “Of course. I lost my footing for a moment. Captain Apollo was kind enough to save me from falling on my ass.” She placed her hand on his outstretched arm, the vinyl crinkling as he walked. She squeezed his arm and strode ahead. “Now. We’ve got work to do.”

=====

Even when she leaned over and kissed him, Lee still didn’t register Kara’s intent. What seemed like seconds later, they were frantically stripping each other, his hands on her very nice ass, their tongues fighting for dominance.

She lay back on the table, looking up at him, and he had a moment of deja vu: they’d been here before. It took longer than it should have for him to remember the last time his body had covered hers on top of a table. He ruthlessly shoved the memory aside. This was now. There was no Zak. There was only them.

“Slow down,” he said, and she froze.

Before he knew it, she was yanking her clothes back on and they were yelling at each other, their barbs hitting with great precision.

She slapped him, which shocked him, then kissed him again. She was gone before he could make his hands capture her, and he was left watching the hatch she’d just slammed.

Were they ever going to get it right?

=====

The blonde approached again, her steps easy and graceful. She was in tune with her body, and it showed. She slashed out, her closed fist knocking Kara aside.

Kara bent over the broken pillar, her ribs aching. It took everything she had to stand up straight and turn around just one more time. The blonde was right there, inches from her, and for some reason, her eyes, her entire face, were softer. Curious, perhaps.

She reached out with both hands, and Kara flinched but had nowhere to go.

The blonde asked, “Are you alive?” and covered Kara’s mouth with hers.

For a few mindless moments, Kara was achingly alive, her hands locked around the blonde’s forearms, the blonde’s tongue exploring her mouth, the taste of her sweet yet peppery.

She wrenched away from Kara, and they both stepped back into the fight.

For the first time, Kara was glad no one on Caprica was alive except her. No one could have seen that kiss. She used the adrenaline rush of that relief to move back into the blonde’s space, her mind already working on how to take this bitch down for good. If anybody was left standing, it was going to be Kara Thrace.

=====

Six watched Gaius make a fool of himself with that child, the blonde hellion. She knew, she’d _seen_ how the girl looked at the old man’s son, the prince of the human fleet. She knew that Gaius was just a convenient body to her.

Gaius was an idiot. But he was her idiot, so when the girl lost herself in her fantasy and called out the wrong name, Six was there, as she always was. She listened to his rant, to his ridiculous posturing, smoothed his ruffled feathers. And when she was satisfied he was paying attention to her and not the girl, she pulled him into her projection.

She loved these times with him. Always just the two of them. She had his undivided attention. She sank down, her lips teasing his, her fingers skimming his skin. When she had him like this, he was always perfect.

“Mmm. Gaius.” She reached behind her to undo her dress.

=====

He meant to just walk past. He wasn’t sure what made him stop, what made him go into the tiny room full of beds stacked like chickens in a coop. He winced. That was an unfortunate turn of phrase.

He looked at the girl, the slight almost childlike model, and even he could see the misery in her face. She no longer knew who she was. She was afraid, and with good reason. The gun in her hand was an ugly reminder that there were hundreds of her, perhaps thousands.

He mouthed platitudes, hoping he sounded sincere, and softly kissed her forehead. He stood and let Six guide him away, reassuring him he’d done the right thing, he was a good man.

He wondered if all of that model tasted of metal dust and engine grease.


End file.
